Raven
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: This is a new story about a girl named Raven, her and her family and BF go to live in Forks. they become good friends with the Cullens... idk, i was just typing and it turned out to be 7 pages on Word... so i slapped a disclaimer on it and called it done.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own Raven, John, Kellie, Mrs. Smith, Brandon, and Mr. and Mrs. Coffman. And anyone else in this chapter**

**A/N:**** Yo. This is a new story. It's a couple years after BD, and this is just introducing my charries. Uhm… yeah. Just follow along.**

**Chapter one: Devastating News**

A girl awoke early and went to her boyfriend's room to drag him out of bed. She wanted to show him something she enjoyed every morning. He was slightly hard to wake up, but anyone besides her would be hard to wake up at four thirty in the morning. He got up pretty quietly, and she took him through the fields, stumbling every once in a while because it was dark. Once they got to her favorite spot, they sat down and waited for sunrise; looking down on a stream. The lullaby of that slow running stream begged the land to stay lost in the dark abyss of slumber. Water lapped up against the rocky edge of the bank, enchanting the mind that belonged to a lone silhouette. The girl's large, purple eyes stared out into the clear water with such wonder that one might believe this female to have never viewed this liquid before in her young life.

Suddenly the tranquility of the scene was broken when the cacophony of several birds' songs collided in the crisp morning, so causing the girl to break free from her state of awe. It was as if this disturbance gave permission for the day to begin. Splashes of saffron, rose, and lilac with a dash of turquoise finished the painting of the vast empyrean with its blend of magnificent hues as the sun woke up and decided to rise. Our figure of interest emitted a delicate sigh, eyes fluttered shut while mascara coated eye lashes tickled the tops of pale cheeks. This serenity did not last for long before a rustling startled the female into action. As she clambered to rise on the slippery rocks, the minx came down much like Jack and Jill in their infamous tumble. Cold water thoroughly soaked the clothes that the girl had been wearing. The liquid that just a few moments before enchanted her, now caused her clothing articles to plaster up against the sixteen year old's slim body. When the female had first made contact with the stream a yelp had been released while what felt like a thousand icy needles penetrated the warmth of her body. Eyes that made the other girls grunt with envy for their depth, immediately flicked towards the source of the noise, expecting to find a cougar. It was not the big cat that her gaze rested on. It was, however, the only companion she had brought along on this ride in the wee hours of morning; John. The tall guy smiled towards her, curious as to why she had dove into the water and floundered about like a wild banshee. The light haired girl, who would come to be known as Raven Coffman, scrambled out of her watery mess. Teeth clattered together as she managed to stutter out.

"T-Thanks a lot, John. Way to scare me!" Even as she said this, wringing out excess water from her shirt, she managed a wry smile. Fingers that were nearly numb were placed against the warm neck of her boyfriend,

"Let's head back, hm?" Raven murmured to John, pulling the belt loop of his jeans so he would follow her. Some fifteen minutes later our dynamic duo stood atop the hill that over-looked the barns and field and Raven's house. The slender rays of the sun caressed the tops of the structures, illuminating the tall grass and causing thin shadows to be cast down on the ground. An involuntary shiver, from both the chill of her water episode and the magnificence of the land, ran down her spine. A few black shapes sped across one of the lower fields with such wild freedom and love for life that could be expected from the large animal population. At this sight, a lump formed in Raven's throat. She swallowed down the emotions and urged her boyfriend to continue traversing down the hill. This elegance that was given off by the heaven of hundreds of acres of field could be described as one thing; perfection. Every leaf that turned in the emerald canopy of a tree to the rugged peaks of the mountains were perfect. A perfect beauty that could steal the breath away from anyone, and she got to live here with her father, mother, brother, and boyfriend. Not only to just simply live in this sanctuary, but to also live with the one things that she held so close to her heart- cars. Yes, there was a large warehouse sized car garage built simply for her, to remodel old cars and fix newer ones. It was not a chance that everyone got; to live life and enjoy its thrills. One should count their blessings, which Raven did each and every day.

When she and John advanced towards the garage, the previously mentioned brother came out. Viewing his sister who currently resembled a drowned-rat, brows were raised, "What hap-" Raven cut him off before he even had the inquiry voiced out.

"Don't ask." She grimaced.

"Fine, but you realize you're late for school?" A groan was released from the full lips of Raven.

"Say I'm the best brother ever and that you owe me a big favor for doing your chores." The male stated just before Raven, three years junior to him, took off to rush with remodeling and doing her share of the cleaning before a certain father of hers found out about her irresponsibility.  
A suspicious frown came onto her alluring features, "Thanks, Brandon." She said, wary of his intentions

No response was received by Raven as she pulled on John's belt loop again. The day-dreamer of a girl pivoted on her right heel, leading the male alongside. The garage was already clean, causing the sixteen year old to smirk softly to herself. Both she and John made a dash to the house and she changed into some dry clothes. She slipped on the worn out jean shorts and slid a Sharpie blue tank top over her head. She fell once trying to get her dirty white tennis shoes on and stumbled over to the door. Her black little purse was waiting for her, so she threw a brush and some makeup into it. She sighed, finding no time whatsoever to fix her hair. Grabbing her athletics bag and back pack on the way down the stairs; she met john, who was just wearing plain jeans and a plaid type of button up shirt. She grabbed his arm and they were both out the door and on the long commute to school. Forty minutes was a long way; but she'd pay the gas to have a social life.

A cheerful little smile worked its way onto the girl's face when she pulled the tarp off of her prized '65 Ford Mustang. She was thinking to herself about how long it had taken to remodel the whole car. The car was fondly named Runner. The red paint was very near its original color; candy apple red. Previously there had been a number of dents that created valleys in the body—not to mention the scratches from the wear and tear of the years. She had fixed it all up now and sometimes even entered it into her town's car show. It ran fine now, had air conditioning, and a nice radio. It got her from point A to point B in a stylish fashion. No complaints there. And it was very satisfying to know that your car was so spiffy that it announced your arrival wherever you went. A bonus that Raven enjoyed and made much use of. Shifting the gears into park, she keeled the engine.

A hand raced through the long black locks that had been allowed to lay freely around her shoulders in a mainly straight, smooth manner. She smirked, coming to the conclusion that her hair could not be improved anymore without a real straightener and product.

"It works for me," she mused, grabbing her keys and bags, already thinking to the cross-country practice that would be held for her summer league. It was regretful and delightful; regretful because she would lose out on a few hours working on her newest car project and delightful because she'd be out running trails and fields. Had she been paying any attention whatsoever to the vehicles in the lot; she might have noticed a friend's pickup parked not three spots away from Runner. But she hadn't been paying attention, and therefore missed the detail.

She got out of the car and set the alarm; she had worked too hard for anyone to just steal it. She doubted anyone would though, she lived in a basically Podunk community. Nothing big ever really happened. And even though the small town car shows were nice, she wanted to work in a real city, on million dollar cars. She wanted to have lots of money to support herself, and living in a small grape-vine community wasn't helping that dream. Even though she got good grades in school, namely A's, she still wasn't sure of it she would get into the right college. She was a varsity runner, top ten in her class, and one of the only community service workers in her town; but she want sure if that was enough. She wondered if big, Ivy-league schools even looked into people from small towns. John put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, letting her know that it was all okay. It was as if they could communicate without even saying a word or looking at each other. He had always been able to tell when she was stressed. He left without saying a word, like usual, to go to his locker and set in class.

She practically ran to her locker only to find out that school wouldn't be starting for another twenty minutes. Brandon had lied, rushing her to get to school, probably so he could mess up the house, so she would get in trouble for not cleaning it up. Ahh, the way that the minds of older brothers worked; always so devilish and evil. She couldn't wait for her mother to have her third child. That way Raven could mess around with the younger sibling, and years later say she learned the tricks of the trade from her older brother.

She checked her wallet, sixteen dollars. She decided that she was going to eat breakfast; something she only did once in a blue moon. Once she had consumed foul tasting toast, she decided that she wasn't going to eat breakfast for a long time. The stale piece of charred bread had confirmed what she thought of breakfast food; that it tasted nasty and it was pointless. Why would you need to eat before anything happened in your life? Before you're even awake its socially accepted to shove food in your mouth. Mmmm. That's just great; she lost her appetite. She probably wasn't even going to eat lunch now. She was probably just going to stay in her classroom and study, always worried that she wouldn't get into college. The seven minute warning bell ran, letting students know that they had seven minutes to get to class. That had always made her wonder; why seven minute? Such a random number, why not six? Or eight? Heck, even the traditional five works most the time.

She made her way to her first class and sat down, already working on the homework for later that night. She had nothing else to do, so for seven minutes she worked on Geometry, one of the easiest courses she had ever taken. Seriously! It was so much easier than Algebra 1. In Algebra 1 you had to do all this stupid crap to figure out what one letter stood for then 'plug it in' to the rest of the equation. Pure crap. Once most of the class had filed in the teacher started the lesson. A few students came in late without a pass, they had probably been doing drugs by the dumpsters; like half the school did. Raven didn't see the purpose of drugs, she had been on anesthetic, and felt like crap for days. She had spent three days puking and crying; she hated the feeling of not being in control of what she thought, so she had as little anesthetic as possible whenever it wasn't very necessary. She noticed she was spacing off in class, so she got back to work. The teacher stopped the lesson early so the kids could get some of their homework done, but Raven had hers finished and turned it in to Mrs. Smith. Such an original name. The teacher let her out early to go to her locker.

She organized it because Kellie, her locker partner, was gone for the day. She grabbed her U.S. History book and her U.S. History binder and went to the class. The bell rang just as she stepped up to the door. She shoved her way inside and sat down. Starting on the before class assignment and writing down what was on the board in her plan-book. The next few classes went by in a blur and suddenly she was at lunch, eating some kind of chicken noodle soup and enjoying a cold bottle of water. The rest of school finished like that and soon she and John were driving home in Runner. John had his famous white board, so he could talk. Raven asked him like many times before what it was like not being able to talk. And he replied like always, that it was frustrating not to be able to voice his opinion and have real emotion set in it.

Just as Raven expected, the house was trashed. She looked at the clock, it was 4:23 and her parents were going to be home in about three hours. She dropped her bags by the front door and was greeted by her puppy.

"Hey Crumbles!" she exclaimed at the Yorkshire terrier before putting him in his carrier so he couldn't get in the way while she was cleaning. He started yelping because he hadn't seen her all day and now she was locking him away. She sighed and got to work. John wrote a simple 'Sorry' on his white board before leaving to go to his secondary school classes. Raven blew a kiss after him and smiled, and then she got to work, listing off everything she had to do. She cleaned the kitchen, mopping, sweeping, scrubbing, and organizing. Then she moved to the living room, straightened the couch and turned the television off. She vacuumed the carpet all over the house, then moved and cleaned the bathroom. She scrubbed the tub and the toilet, and cleaned the sink, and the floor, and the mirror. She looked at the wall clock; 5:30. She had about two hours left, and only had to clean her room and work in the garage some.

She walked in her room and gasped, her brother has screwed her entire room up. The closet was completely empty, even the hangers were on the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere, her bed was un-made, all of her books were strewn across her room, and all of her makeup was in a pile near her overturned vanity. Practically everything was messed up or overturned. She didn't know where to start.

She hung up all her clothes and reorganized them. She put her underwear, bras, and socks in the top drawer, then in the second drawer she put nightgowns and pajamas, then in the bottom drawer, she put her sweats. She picked up all the skirt hangers and hung her skirts in length order from short to long. Then she hung up her tank tops, tee shirts, quarter sleeved shirts, and long sleeve shirts. Then she hung up her capri's and jeans. Yes! She could see her floor. She made her bed neatly and flipped her vanity the right way. The organized all the makeup and hair stuff. She scrubbed the windows and vacuumed. She spent about half an hour organizing her bookshelves. The clock ticked and when she looked up it said 6:36; she had only thirty minutes until her parents got home and she still had to do some of her homework, cook, and work on her new car project! And she had cross country practice at nine!

She had to rush, she swore to beat her brother the next time she saw him. She took a minute to check her email, and while her slow computer loaded the internet, she actually finished her homework. She put it in a binder and ran downstairs to get her backpack. She put her binder in it and ran it back to her room. It went beside the dresser next to her door. She clicked delete on some spam and junk mail and saw a letter from her coach. Practice was cancelled due to the thunder storms rapidly approaching. Then got a letter from her parents. They wouldn't be home until 8:30. Some of the pressure was gone, but she still had to work on dinner, and do her car project. She looked at the clock again 6:49. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some stuff to make a salad, once everything was tossed with ranch dressing, she put it in a big salad bowl and put it back in the refrigerator to chill. Then she grabbed four steaks and marinated them. They were ready to be grilled whenever her dad decided to bring the grill out. The clock read 7:04. She felt paranoid, looking at the clock every so often.

She shook that thought aside and headed for the garage. After working for a long time, she was thoroughly filthy, but the engine on the old 1939 Lincoln Zephyr was fixed, and the body was almost redone. She had plenty of cuts on her hands but she didn't care. She looked up at the clock again; 8:16. She washed her hand in the shop sink and noticed one big cut on the meat of her palm. She found the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around it, working efficiently. She left a note in the garage telling her dad that she had already fixed the engine and obviously worked on the body.

She went upstairs to her room and put her dirty clothes in the hamper, and took a shower. Then she ran back to her room and dropped the towel on the floor. She put some sweatpants on and a tank top. She heard the front door shut and expected her parents. She ran downstairs to greet them but stopped when she saw her brother. She narrowed her eyes then ran for him, swinging. She managed to hit him in the gut and elbow his cheekbone before he stopped her.

"Sorry, had to keep you occupied, and had to make you pay for leaving early this morning while mom ranted and raved about how bad work would be today. Jesus Christ Raven, you swing hard. " he patted her back and went to get the steaks. "Mom and dad are on their way, and John is sitting on the roof in the rain again." He smiled at her.

She glared silently then went back up to her room to write all about her day in a journal. Finally she was done after writing six pages. Her cut hand hurt because she always wrote with that hand. She peeled the bandage off and noticed that it had become infected. After grabbing some clean bandaging, and wrapping her hand, she went back downstairs. Brandon's cheek was bruised. She leaned on tip toe to kiss it.

"Sorry, but do you know how long I had to clean?" she smiled

"yep"

Her parents came home and dinner was fixed. Then everyone went off to bed. She had nightmares, but when she woke up in the morning to go to her usual spot near the creek, she had a bad feeling. Something less than pleasing was going to happen today, and she had an urge to pack. So she did. Everything in her room was packed up, when she went downstairs, she was surprised ot see her parents awake. Along with the rest of the family.

"Raven, we are moving." Her dad said

She looked calm on the outside, but she was crying on the inside. "okay." She said simply

"go get everything in the garage packed up, good news though, we have another warehouse sized garage for you in Forks also!"

Forks? Who in their right mind would name a city or town _FORKS_? She raged, and ran to the garage. But she packed everything up neatly. Tomorrow, they were moving, she couldn't even say goodbye to her friends.

**A/N:**** So that's my new story, trust me, Edward and the rest of the people will come in later. This is just chapter one. It's not in first person, because I really hate writing like that. So tell me what ya think**


End file.
